Wow!
by XO Lovely Lady 08
Summary: I made this funny two-shot with a little smut and a lot of comedy. It's a promising read, and if you review I promise another chapter! R&R Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So here is a one shot! Please Enjoy!**_

"Ok, so I need to get a couple of things for dinner tonight." A petite brunette said to her blonde boyfriend as she pushed the basket down the aisles of the grocery store.

He stopped her, "Good so it won't take long and then I can take you home." He circled his arms around her waste, whispering into her ear. "I can't wait. I'm going to push you against the wall when we get home. I'm not going to give you time to breath. I've going to suck at you neck," he gave her a light kiss on the neck, and listened as her breathing quickened. "Then I'm going to strip you down to nothing tauntingly slow," he ran his tongue down her neck as he ground into her. "You are going to beg me to fuck you until you scream. Then I'm going stick my dick in you over and over and over." One of his hands traveled down her side and went under her skirt moving her panties to the side.

He didn't get any farther. She pulled away and went down the next aisle very disheveled.

_**2 hours later**_

"Draco can you grab me the pesto sauce on the top shelf please?" Draco reached up to grab for the sauce. Setting it in the basket he headed over towards the lines with his girlfriend.

"Would you look at the lines, you see if you had done dinner magically it would have been easier."

"Shut up I'm boiling hot and need to use the bathroom. So can you wait in line until I came back little boy?" she sauntered away quickly but not without getting smacked on the ass, she let out a squeal.

"Yes mommy." He said with a smirk.

A few minutes later somebody came up to him," You've got quite a basket full there." Draco looked up to see a middle aged man with wavy brown hair that was graying on the sides and his piercing green eyes stared at him. He was standing near by with a milk carton in his hand.

"I'm Henry." They shook hands.

"I'm Draco it's nice to meet you. Yeah, my girlfriend decided we were going to get a 'couple things', she is in the restroom right now. She is making dinner we're dining with her parents. I'm meeting them for the first time tonight and I'm a bit nervous."

"Yeah, good luck with that my first time meeting my wife's' parents was a disaster but were married so it all worked out in the end. You must be pretty serious meeting the parents. Are you thinking of going any further with your little lady, maybe marriage?"

Draco was thrown off guard by this question. "Well I never really thought of it to tell you the truth, but it will probably happen soon enough. I'm completely in love with her. She's very intelligent she graduated top of my class. She is also gorgeous beyond belief, great legs, but can be very feisty. That's what I love the most about her, she is different than most girls."

"That sounds like my wife trust me stick with her she will do you some good. She seems very special."

"Yeah she is, if you know what I mean." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion.

Henry chuckled, "Yes, I remember that age. I had my fair share of adventures, the best one I'm still married to." He gave Draco a righteous smile.

"Yeah, my girl is pretty adventurous, kinky do you know what I mean? I've never met a girl like that. She has shown me things I've never dreamed of. Says she likes experimenting, doesn't like the painful stuff whips and torture that's a turn off to her. Although being rough is a different story. It's usually costumes, different liquids, sometimes ropes, or handcuffs. You know the good stuff." Draco smiled devilishly.

"NEXT!" the young irritated lady at the register yelled as she popped her gum.

"Go ahead Henry, you only have one thing."

"Thanks Draco. Good luck with the lady and I hope to see you around soon."

_**That Night 7:52 p.m. Hermione (and Draco's house)**_

A soft knocking was coming from Hermione's front door. "Now Draco be nice and compliment mother on whatever horrendous dessert she brings." She fixed his collar as the walked side long towards the door.

"Okay Hermione I've got it." He pushed her hands away and slid his arm around her waist. They plastered smiles on their faces, Hermione swung the door open.

Margret, Hermione's mother threw her arms around her daughter. "Oh sweetheart how are you? Here I brought you dessert its avocado and bacon jello my own recipe." She shoved a glass dish towards Hermione.

"Thanks Mum you really shouldn't have." Hermione looked down at the dessert disgusted.

"None sense dear can't go to a dinner party without bringing something."

"Mum you're embarrassing him."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am

"Aw, this must be the strapping young man you've been speaking of. You're right he is quite the looker, nice butt too. Good choice dear."

"Mum, please, you're embarrassing him."

"Oh, shush I'm sure he knows about his nice buttocks. By the way your father is on his way just had some trouble locking up the car."

"Mum why don't you bring this into the kitchen and I'll introduce Draco and Dad."

"Good idea sweetheart."

Draco and Hermione heard footsteps coming up the driveway. "Sorry didn't mean to hold you up. Damn car wasn't locking again."

Draco looked at the man in front of him, a middle aged man with wavy brown hair that was graying on the sides. His eyes green just like the man in the store. Hermione went out onto the porch and hugged her father, "Daddy this is Draco."

He stopped hand in mid-air looking at the kid before him, then to Hermione. He was stunned. "I'm Henry."

"Nice to meet you sir."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding in. "I think I'm going to go in the kitchen and finish setting the table. I'll let you two talk."

"Alright sweetheart."

Mr. Granger gave her a kiss on the cheek, and watched until she was in the kitchen. Mr. Granger grabbed Draco's arm and whispered threateningly, "You better get married real soon boy!" Then smiled politely patting Draco on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

_**AN: That is where I leave you. I was just thinking about it and figured it was different. It's only a one shot but if you want I'll think about it and make a two-shot. Anyways Please review tell me what you think thanks!**_

_**Kat~**_


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the room dropping the towel to expose her perfectly curved body. He watched as her velvet tongue ran across her plump bottom lip, the lip he had to bitten so many times. A bead of water dangled from her luscious lips dropping to the crevice between her breasts. It slithered across her skin direly slow, it dropped just below her belly button and he lunged grabbing her hips. Her hands were in his hair as he gently kissed away the moist droplets that teased her skin and his mind. A moan escaped her innocent lips as he continued kissing towards her most sacred possession. His soft lips grazed her soft flesh as he whispered huskily, "You're beautiful."

She gasped as she felt his moist tongue glide lightly over her wet pink nether lips. Grabbing her butt with his large hands he pulled her closer to taste her. Darting his tongue in and out of her slit made her want to scream from the overwhelming sensation. Grabbing his head to push him closer she threw back her head screaming in ecstasy. He looked up through lustful eyes licking his lips of her juices, still supporting her so she wouldn't fall from her exhaustion.

He couldn't stand it any longer stripping himself of his clothing he showed her against the wall and kissed her with fervor, ravished her neck, and kneaded her breasts. Her legs rapped around his slim waste with her hands on his muscular shoulders. His hands soon made their way down her flat belly to her sex where he slid two digits into her hot walls. She groaned in pleasure as another orgasm was building up. His thick fingers thrust in and out of her faster until she was almost to the edge and then would stop. He was teasing her mercilessly.

Finally he pulled out his fingers and pushed his rock hard cock into her heat making her moan deeply from the explosion of pleasure he had brought upon her. He pumped into her slowly at first making deep languid strokes to hit her g-spot.

As they became more desperate for a release they got rough with faster strokes, and harder thrusts. They screamed their release, as pleasure consumed their bodies. His sweaty forehead lay against hers. He looked at her with a small smile watching her concentrate on their labored breathing. When their heart beats were back to normal he carried her over to the bed to lie her down. Crawling in next to her he laid the light green sheet over their bodies. She pulled herself close to his warm body and laid her head on his chest. She whispered lightly with a laugh, "The best I've ever had." They fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the second chapter, hope everyone liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Thanks**

**Kat~**


End file.
